Indirect measures of pressure of volumes of gas or fluid are useful in many contexts and are used in numerous everyday applications. In internal combustion engines, knowledge of the instantaneous pressure in an engine cylinder assists in management of parameters that effect engine efficiency and pollution emission, such as variable valve timing, lean burn and minimum timing for best torque.